Begitu Saja
by NetoBerlin HIATUS
Summary: Terimakasih kau telah mendua. Silahkan pergi dari hidupku. / Suho x Lay / Focus Lay / Crack Kris x Lay


Begitu Saja

.

Suho x Yixing

.

RAN – Begitu Saja

.

.

Yixing rasa ini pertamakalinya ia merasakan suasana pagi yang begitu sangat tenang di kota seramai ibu kota negara korea selatan. Yixing sengaja memilih hijrah dari China karena ia bosan dengan suasana yang itu-itu saja. Dan tak diduga-duga, berkat iseng-iseng belajar bahasa korea, perusahaannya malah mengirimnya ke negara gingseng merah ini.

Tapi tidak terlalu tenang juga sebenarnya, karena ia menemukan teman lamanya yang masih terlelap tidur dengan posisi tengkurap. Kalau kekasihnya datang ke apartemennya pasti dia akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Habisnya si Kim Joonmyeon alias Suho ini kalau tidur hanya pakai boxer sih..

"Masak apa Xing?"

"Miso." Jawab Yixing dengan singkat.

Dari berbagai masakan, Yixing lebih suka dengan masakan jepang. Atau mungkin tertular Yifan, iya, Yifan kekasih yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Kalau dipikir-pikir sudah setengah tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan Yifan dan hanya beberapa kali berkirim pesan atau bertemu via videocall. Padahal keduanya berada di Seoul dan paling hanya memerlukan waktu 30 menit untuk bisa sampai ke apartemen Yifan. Tapi Yifan itu benar-benar worka holic, hari ini di Korsel, besok di Jepang, lusa ke China, lusanya lagi ke Canada. Sampai keduanya bingung sendiri untuk menyesuaikan jadwal. Padahal Yixing hanya seorang pegawai bank yang cenderung memiliki jadwa kerja yang stabil.

"Kekasihmu tinggal disini juga kan?" Tanya Suho dengan penasaran namun dijawab Yixing hanya dengan anggukan kepala. Karena Yixing sedang sibuk mengunyah makanannya. "Kenapa kalian bisa jarang bertemu?"

"Dia sibuk."

"Alasan basi," ejek Suho yang hanya membu Yixing tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin dia sedang sibuk berselingkuh." Yixing hanya menaikan kedua bahunya, sudah biasa dengan ucapan pedas dari Suho. Biasanya Suho akan biasa saja jika berbicara mengenai Yifan, namun setelah pulang dinas dari China, Suho jadi begitu sangat marah jika menyangkut namja bernama Wu Yifan itu.

Mungkin karena Suho saja yang seorang ahli waris sebuah perusahaan mobil masih sempat-sempatnya mengajak Yixing bertemu. Meski sebenarnya Suho menemuinya hanya untuk menemaninya minum karena masalah kantor. Selalu saja pada akhirnya Yixing yang ketempuhan untuk membawa Suho ke dalam apartemnennya.

"Xing apa kau-"

Perkataan Suho terpotong saat handphonenya berdering dan itu membuat Suho mengeluh dengan kesal. Ya, Suho itu tipe orang yang tidak suka di abaikan dan diintrupsi saat berbicara.

"Ya halo? Ada apa?" Tanya Suho dengan nada ketus dan hal itu tanpa sadar membuat Yixing menatap Suho dengan penasaran. "Nanti saja di kantor, aku sedang sarapan dengan kekasihku."

Kali ini malah Yixing yang memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Suho saat menemukan Yixing menatapnya dengan tajam. "Aku hanya tidak suka untuk selalu bermain dengan handphoneku saat bersama seseorang, karena itu tidak sopan."

"Hmm, gadismu yang berkulit lembut dan berambut panjang coklat bergelombang halus kemana?" Tanya Yixing tiba-tiba.

"Kita sudah putus." Jawab Suho dengan tenang.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau jadi penasaran?"

"Soalnya dia gadis yang baik," ucap Yixing dengan serius. "Setidaknya dia gadis yang cukup tangguh dan sabar karena bisa bertahan denganmu sampai berbulan-bulan."

"Tapi aku menemukan yang lebih baik," ucap Suho sambil cengengesan. "Dan aku bingung kenapa pada akhirnya selalu berakhir dengan dia." Keluh Suho sambil meminum teh hijaunya dengan pelan. Yixing lama-lama jadi maniak jepang jika seperti ini.

"Siapa?"

"Kau."

Tapi jawaban Suho hanya membuat Yixing menatap Suho dengan malas. Dan hal itu juga yang membuat sarapan keduanya diselesaikan dengan suasana yang begitu sepi. Lagi pula Suho juga jadi sungkan untuk bebicara karena Yixing tampak diam.

Suho yang hendak keluar dengan pakaian yang kemarin ia gunakan di kantor, tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya. Yixing yang mengantarkan Suho keluar hanya diam dan menunggu. Karena Yixing tahu Suho ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hmm.. Xing!" panggil Suho yang membuat Yixing menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Aku peduli padamu, jika ada sesuatu dan kau membutuhkan teman, kau bisa panggil aku." Suho itu baik, dan perkataan Suho cukup membuat senyuman Yixing tersungging.

"Iya." Namun Yixing malah menjawabnya dengan singkat.

"Aku serius Xing!" Ucap Suho dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dan lagi, Yixing hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Cinta itu rumit ya? Yixing itu sebenernya sangat sayang pada Suho. Dan Suho juga begitu, tapi menyukai sesama jenis itu bukan hal yang normal. Makannya Suho memilih berpacaran denga seorang gadis, tapi sayang hubungannya tidak pernah berjalan mulus. Berbanding terbalik dengan Yixing yang akhirnya menemukan seorang pria yang tidak terlalu takut untuk mengambil resiko. Ya, Wu Yifan. Oh! Yifan bukan pelarian untuk Yixing. Karena Yixing pun sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui Yifan," ucap Yixing pada Suho melalui sambungan telepon. "Iya, Myeon." Ujar Yixing dengan nada maklumnya. Suho itu kadang bisa lebih khawatiran dibandingkan Jongdae. Hmm, Jongdae itu teman kantor sekaligus guru bahasa korea Yixing.

Yixing sudah bilang pada Yifan jika ia akan datang ke apartemennya. Jaraknya memang tidak begitu jauh. Dan Yixing lebih memilih untuk menaiki tangga dibandingkan melalui lift karena apartemen Yifan ada di lantai tiga.

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, dulu sebenarnya Yifan bukan mengincar Yixing tapi orang lain. Dan sejak dulu Yixing merasa Yifan dan pria incaran Yifan itu begifu sangat serasi. Yixing sebenarnya bingung tapi Yifan hanya bilang jika Yixing mengubah hidupnya. Kalau tidak salah nama pria yang dulu diincar Yifan itu..

"Tao?" gumam Yixing dengan terkejut.

Bukan karena ada Tao disana tapi karena reaksi dirinya sendiri yang tidak terlalu terkejut saat menemukan Yifan dan Tao tengah bermesraan. Oh mereka tidak melakukan hal yang terlalu vulgar hanya sebuah kecupan kecil yang diberikan Yifan di atas pipi Tao. Dan itu hanya membuat Yixing menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Mungkin Yifan sengaja memintanya datang untuk menunjukan hal ini. Dibandingkan berniat untuk merusak suasana manis diantara keduanya. Yixing lebih memilih untuk pergi. Ah! Kali ini Yixing memilih untuk menaiki lift. Dengan keadaan sadar Yixing pun mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk Yifan.

 _To ; Yifan_

 _Aku sudah melihatnya semoga kalian bahagia_

 _selamat tinggal.._

Ah~ Yixing mulai sadar dengan semua perkataan Suho. Mungkin sebenarnya Suho tahu Yifan menduakannya. Dan cara Suho memang membuat Yixing tidak terlalu kaget menenukan Yifan benar-benar selingkuh. Tapi hal itu juga tidak membuat Yixing menelepon Suho untuk menemaninya yang 'mungkin' tengah patah hati.

 _From : Yifan_

 _Terimakasih kau sudah mau mengerti_

Hanya itu balasan dari Yifan. Rasanya Yixing tidak perlu membalas pesan Yifan meski Yixing ingin sekali bertanya. 'Tapi aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau mempermainkanku?'

"Yixing?" Panggil seseorang tepat saat Yixing baru saja keluar dari gedung apartemen.

"Suho." dengung Yixing. Bahkan Suho saja sadar dan kini dengan sebegitu perhatiannya menunggu dirinya di luar lingkungan apartemen yang disewa Yifan. "Aku tidak terkejut tapi rasanya tetap saja sakit."Suho hanya tersenyum dan menarik pergelangan tangan Yixing.

Ah, tetap saja Yixing patah hati melihatnya.

.

.

Selama ini, kau tahu betapa ku merindumu

Sekian lama tak bersua, oh kangenku kepadamu

Ku naiki anak tangga, tuk melihat parasmu yang cantik (?)

Tak sedikit ku menduga kau dengan yang lain

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Suho dengan khawatir. Yixing hanya mengangguk dengan posisi yang sama. Rebahan diatas ranjang Suho. "Kalau kau mau menangis, menangis saja." Ucap Suho dengan nada gemas.

Yixing kini hanya melirik Suho dengan kesal. Kenapa Suho menjadi begitu sangat menjengkelkan sekarang. Memaksanya untuk tinggal sementara di apartemennya dan bercerita pada Jongdae jika aku putus dengan Yifan. Iya, memang Yixing sudah berpacaran selama satu tahun, tapi itu bukan berarti Yixing akan bunuh diri.

"Xing—"

"Apa lagi?" tanya Yixing sambil memiringkan tubuhnya karena Suho ada disampingnya ikut rebahan. Kali ini Yixing pakai mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Suho dan mengusap pipi Suho dengan lembut. Yap, sudah ditebak, Suho pasti langsung diam tak berkutik. "Aku baik-baik saja sayang," ucap Yixing yang membuat Suho semakin tampah kaku. "Jadi jangan berpikir aneh-aneh." Ulang Yixing sambil mencubit keras pipi Suho.

"Tapi aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Xing."

"Aku tahu.." ucap Yixing dengan senyuman kecil. "Kalau kau seperti ini, nanti aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Lah! Memang itu yang aku harapkan!" seru Suho yang membuat Yixing langsung mendorong wajah Suho dengan telapak tangannya sendiri. Dan Suho langsung menarik lalu menggenggam tangan Yixing dengan erat. "Serius, Xing! Aku mau kok jadi pelampiasanmu dan aku akan membuatmu selalu ada disisi—"

Namun melihat tatapan Yixing membuat Suho terdiam. Itu bukan tatapan bahagia malah sebaliknya..

"Jangan seperti itu," ucap Yixing dengan lembut. "Kau terlalu baik hanya untuk menjadi pelampiasan," ujar Yixing yang membuat Suho tersenyum sendu. "Tapi terimakasih kau sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Tapi—"

"Aku butuh waktu."

"Baiklah.." ucap Suho pada akhirnya yang membuat Yixing tersenyum.

Yixing rasa ia cukup, oh, tidak, ia sangat beruntung memiliki Suho yang begitu sangat dekat dan perhatian.

.

.

Sebelumnya ku fikir kaulah segalanya

Tak terbayangkan hidupku bila kau tak ada

Namun ternyata di belakang kau main dengan lain orang

Hmmm tak sedetik ku menyesal, kau dengan yang lain

.

.

Setiap awal bulan, bank menjadi tempat kerja yang paling sibuk karena ini waktunya untuk semua orang mendapatkan gaji. Meski ada beberapa perusahaan juga yang membayar gaji karyawannya di akhir atau di pertengahan bulan. Rasanya bebannya hilang saat hari sudah menjelang malam dan pekerjaannya selesai tepat pada waktunya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya seseorang yang seharusnya Yixing hindari. Yap! Seseorang itu bernama lengkap Wu Yifan.

Namun mau bagaimana lagi, pria ini rupayanya sudah menantinya di lobby. Hanya satu hal yang bisa Yixing lakukan. Tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku cukup terkejut melihat reaksimu dulu," ucapnya dengan pelan. Dulu? Ah~ dua minggu yang lalu mungkin. "Sepertinya kau sudah tahu."

"Aku tidak tahu hanya firasat saja," ucap Yixing dengan tenang.

Dan namja di hadapannya ini hanya menganggukan kepalnya dengan pelan.

"Mau aku antar pulang?"

"Tidak perlu," jawab Yixing dengan pelan namun tegas. "Dan sebenarnya aku sedikit terkejut sekarang."

"Terkejut kenapa?"

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku, ternyata kau masih punya nyali untuk menemuiku."

Sepertinya perkataan Yixing cukup membuat Yifan diam mematung dengan meringis. Belum lagi melihat Yixing yang ternyata dijemput oleh Suho. Yifan tidak bermaksud untuk kembali, dia hanya ingin mengucapkan maaf yang seharusnya sudah ia katakana sejak dulu. Dan jangan salah sangka dulu, Yixing belum jadian dengan Suho. Bukankah hal yang terburu-buru itu tidak baik?

.

.

Tiada ku sangka

Tak ada tangis saat kau pergi begitu saja

Terimakasih kau telah mendua

Silahkan pergi dari hidupku

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeha! Belindia style man! Setelah dipikir-pikir gw kaya jualan nama mba ber..**

 **Tapi emang gaya nulis kita sama haha, tinggal ditambah lagu makin mirip aje pan?**

 **Sorry, buat I'm so sorry belum ada lanjutannya, soalnya itu ff terlalu berat dan padet untuk I. So, I buat saje ni ff untuk para ladies and gentlemen sekalian. FF ni I dedikasikan untuk kalian semua yang mungkin saja tengah dilanda gagal move on atau baru aja patah hati macam mba ber haha**

 **Love you guys!**


End file.
